Target Practice
by Freshman19
Summary: Post ME1. Caroline Shepard and her boyfriend Captain John Bishop Take to the gun range for sport...and other things. Rated T for mild adult content.


**This is my half of an Art Trade with my good buddy Astric. this awesome lady made me a wonderful piece of art depicting my canon femshep Kallen Shepard and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams in the middle of "sexitimes" and in return I'm writing a fic of her femshep Caroline Shepard and her OC LI Captain John Bishop. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Evening air was crisp and a cool at the Systems Alliance training ground in San Diego, California.<p>

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Right between the eyes" a Texas accent wafted through the air. John Bishop was staying late to get some target practice. He was used to desk work, but lately it had been too much and he needed to relieve some stress at the gun range. "There's only room for one of us in this town, and I ain't leaving" He said to the target across the range in ole western fashion.

"Oh, so should I come back another time?" a soft voice called from behind the Captain, causing him to jump. Bishop turned to see Caroline Shepard leaning against the wall behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bishop asked, feeling sort of embarrassed that she'd caught him in one of his silly moments.

"Three clips. You really should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Knowing you, you were cloaked until you felt it necessary to be visible." Bishop scoffed as he ejected the thermal clip from his pistol.

"No cloak necessary, you were off in fantasy land Cowboy." Caroline teased, picking up the duffle bag at her feet. She opened it and pulling her sniper rifle out and walked to the stand next to him. "Long range targets, zero G battlefield." She called to the VI. It started loading her normal preferences then added the settings she asked for and produced virtual targets for her.

"Oh, zero G?" Bishop asked, "They're jumping all around" Bishop said as Caroline put a slug through one of the targets heads. "Well I'll be damned."

"They were worse on the Citadel. I had to catch some being propelled from drop ships and snipe on the move, this is just to keep the rust away"

"Well then, how about a little contest? Most targets in 5 minutes does the other a favor?"

"Any specific type of favor?"

"Up to the winner."

"Alright, I have just the favor in mind for you. VI set it up."

Caroline let her heat sink cool before readying herself. Bishop added a modification to his pistol and activated the marksman setting on his Omni-tool to give him a better shot at smoking Caroline."

"training exercise commencing…3…2…1…begin" The VI said as Virtual targets appeared.

Bishop jammed his pistols trigger, unleashing rapid fire shots on the pitiful targets that opposed him. They were still under his settings so they had abnormal health meaning it took a little more to kill each one.

BOOM.

A virtual target was blasted to hell by Caroline's rifle.

BOOM.

And another. Bishop looked at the score card and it read Caroline-2 Bishop-0.

"Picking off my targets eh?" Bishop switched out ammo mods to something more suited for synthetic and virtual enemies. Bishop was now aiming at the heads of the targets and registering kills, tying Caroline in under a minute.

"Trick Shot" Caroline said. She shot one target in the arm, getting it to move closer to another and then put a round through both of their heads to get a two for one and doubling her score to regain the lead.

"That was nice, but now you have to cool off." Bishop smirked, popping three targets in succession. "For my favor, I'll just have you wear that little French maid outfit you wore on my birthday that one year, except I'll have you come to the office in it and have lunch with me." Bishop registered a headshot on another target, making his lead two at 6-4.

"Oh really" Caroline activated the assassination mode on her rifle, getting a free shot, and got a clean two for one to tie it up once more.

"You know, I don't know if I'm just good to have such a high score after being behind a desk for months, or if you're just not as good after all that geth fighting.

"Not as good? You know my mother never taught me to not play with my food." Caroline shot her rifle four times, hitting four targets in rapid succession.

"Toying with me won't do you any good" Bishop matched her shot for shot to re tie them up again with 5 seconds left.

"Contest complete. Result is a draw" the VI announced.

"Well damn." Bishop huffed.

"VI, Sudden death, single shot, go until someone misses."

"Acknowledged. Commander Shepard shoots first."

Caroline activated her Assassination mode and waited for her target. It appeared and sprinted across the virtual battleground. She followed it then fired. "Brain soup anyone?" She said confidently as her target vaporized from the force of her shot.

It was Bishop's turn now. He had to get a headshot on his target or he'd be owe Caroline big. He leveled his gun with his eyes and waited for the target. It appeared in a full sprint. And Bishop was catching up to it.

"Damn it's hot in here." Caroline said, walking in front of Bishop's divider, covering her bare chest.

"Whoa!" Bishop said firing his shot and missing by a mile.

"Captain Bishop has missed. The Victor is Commander Shepard" The VI announced.

"Haha! Now you owe me a favor buddy."

"You fight dirty woman"

"No such thing on the battlefield of love."

"So? What favor do I owe you?"

"How about making hot sweet love to me for my two weeks of shore leave?"

"hmm…I think I could oblige that favor." Bishop said as he pulled Caroline close and kissed her.


End file.
